Bless the Broken Road
by TheHound9419
Summary: 250 years after Eragon has left the shores of Alagaesia, an unexpected plea for help sends them back. The hero's will have new enemies to face and Eragon will have to decide once and for all if the relationship he always dreamed of is worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had hoped to get this up much sooner but alas that was not the case. Thank you all so much for your reviews and feedback. I do promise to finish this story no matter how long it takes so hang with me!

/

Eragon stood alone on the small island where he and Saphira had decided to camp out for the night, his mind roiling like the incoming storm clouds on the horizon. Alagaesia, they were flying to Alagaesia. Lightning lit the sky and the waves started to crash hard and heavy onto the rocks; _What is going on in Ellesmera?_

" _Good morning Little One, "_ Saphira yawned, her maw opening wide as she stretched _"Looks like a sea storm is starting to brew."_

"Indeed "Eragon absently replied. Saphira shook herself, letting the incoming winds snap her wings open; _"My Little One, this call to Alagaesia has me worried as well, I'm confused as to why Firnen has asked for us and us alone, but he must have his reasons. I trust him."_

"I know, "Eragon sighed rubbing his face "I trust him too, it just has me on edge. If it was life or death we would have heard sooner, wouldn't we?"

Saphira bent her neck so she could look her rider in the eye _"We are not who we were before, this call could be the last resort they had or the first. We would do best not to expect anything, although I insisted on leaving suddenly our allies are close. Whatever the situation, we'll deal with it. "_

A lump had formed in Ergons throat, all the worst-case scenarios running though his head, but he nodded and patted Saphiras nose gently. His eyes tracking the fast momentum of the incoming storm, "You know your going to have to fly in that, "Eragon chided. Trying to pull his mind from his own dark thoughts.

A sharp snort from Saphira made his lips twitch, turning he snugged the straps and leapt into the saddle. With a powerful thrust from her hind legs they were airborne; and to Ergons utter dismay they were headed straight towards the building storm.

"Saphira my heart, you do realize that you are flying straight towards the storm, do you not."

" _I think my dear Rider that it is time to remind you of who we are, no storm is powerful enough to fall us!"_

Eragon groaned and gripped onto Saphiras neck spikes for dear life as she plummeted headfirst into the storm.

/

Eragon was still absolutely drenched, scowling he glared at the back of Saphiras head as she relaxed on the wind currents.

" _Oh, stop being such a sour puss, you had just as much fun as I did in that storm."_

Eragon rolled his eyes and refused to answer, he had had fun, but there was no way he would admit it; it would only encourage her to fly threw deadly storms more often. Ignoring Saphira he looked around trying to establish their location, the storm had been humongous and although Saphira had an excellent sense of direction he still wanted to confirm where exactly they were. Pulling out a current map of the world and a compass Eragon set to work. It took him until sunset to determine that they were now flying towards Alagaesia from the West instead of the East. ' _Perfect!'_ He thought, now we can stop in Ceunon outside Du Weldenvarden before we fly straight into an unknown situation. Eragons smile turned into a long yawn, "Do you see a place to land for the night?"

" _No, I have not seen anything for quite awhile. I'll continue to fly until I see somewhere to land, you should sleep Little One, I'll wake you if I need you. "_

"Alright, good night Saph. Wake me, if you need me"

He pulled out a thick cloak to drape over himself, sleeping in the saddle was second nature to him now. Just before he drifted off, he touched Saphiras shoulder and let his Energy flow into her, hoping it would be enough to get her through the night.

/

Saphira felt her Riders energy come over her like a warm blanket, it had been quite some time since the two of them flew like this. She had missed it, the thrill of adventure and the heart pounding uncertainly. Her tail flicked in annoyance, the call from Firnen was unexpected and in her mind both needed and unwelcomed. Saphira had a thing or two to say to his rider; Arya had left Eragon heartbroken with the news of her taking a mate and as far as Saphira knew, there had been no mention of another male in any of Arya's previous communications with her rider. So, she had found it odd to just end it like she had. Eragons unwillingness to travel to Alagaesia made the issue infuriating to her, he seemed to think it was only natural for her to find someone closer to her, and as he admitted in his drunken state, better then him. Saphira swore that he was one of the densest creatures to ever roam the earth, and a good smack to the head was needed.

Eragon shivered slightly on her back, and she dipped lower to a warmer air current. Satisfied when Eragon sighed happily and snuggled closer into her. Heaving a giant sigh herself Saphira blew a soft torrent of smoke. Why did two legged creatures' complicate things so much, it drove her to madness. She flew in pondering silence until the soft light of dawn broke the horizon, and with it came a speck of land. ' _Finally!'_ Saphira thought, waking Eragon before they reached the island so he could brace himself for landing.

/

Eragon groaned in the saddle, twisting this way and that, trying to work out a kink that was forming in his back. "We have been flying for two weeks, we should have come up on Alagaesia days ago. I think we are lost."

" _We are NOT lost, you are just getting impatient and irritable."_

Eragon rolled his eyes at her; "Oh, and just what part of Alagaesia are we coming up to? By my calculations we should have landed in Ceunon days ago."

" _Just because you were not able to determine our position by looking at your map when we were flying over nothing but water does not surprize me. We are most likely flying over the Spine now."_

"The Spine?" Eragon looked over Saphiras shoulder into the white wispy clouds surrounding them. Saphira hummed in response and Eragon once again consulted his maps; "Do you think we could make it to Ceunon by tonight?"

" _Little One, no dragon flies faster then I."_

"Find a place to land a safe distance outside of town," Eragon murmured softly patting her side, "from there let us split up. You can rest and then continue to Firnen in the morning. I'll disguise us so we will not be recognised, and I will see what kind of information I can find in town. Once you have spoken to Firnen come back to get me."

" _I don't like leaving you in towns alone, it always seemed to end in trouble before."_ Saphira mused.

Eragon chuckled, "I'll be careful." He paused before adding "I am also quite a bit older then back then."

Saphira hummed in agreement but Eragon knew she was nervous to leave him. He did not know how to ease her worry, trouble did indeed always seem to find him. Eragon decided to work on their disguises; Saphiras was easy enough. All he needed to do was make her smaller so she seemed younger and lighten the blue of her scales. For himself Eragon paused, thinking. A small smiled tugged the corners of his mouth upwards, ' _Yes'_ he thought. That disguise would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I had hoped to get this up much sooner but alas that was not the case. Thank you all so much for your reviews and feedback. I do promise to finish this story no matter how long it takes so hang with me!

/

Eragon stood alone on the small island where he and Saphira had decided to camp out for the night, his mind roiling like the incoming storm clouds on the horizon. Alagaesia, they were flying to Alagaesia. Lightning lit the sky and the waves started to crash hard and heavy onto the rocks; _What is going on in Ellesmera?_

" _Good morning Little One, "_ Saphira yawned, her maw opening wide as she stretched _"Looks like a sea storm is starting to brew."_

"Indeed "Eragon absently replied. Saphira shook herself, letting the incoming winds snap her wings open; _"My Little One, this call to Alagaesia has me worried as well, I'm confused as to why Firnen has asked for us and us alone, but he must have his reasons. I trust him."_

"I know, "Eragon sighed rubbing his face "I trust him too, it just has me on edge. If it was life or death we would have heard sooner, wouldn't we?"

Saphira bent her neck so she could look her rider in the eye _"We are not who we were before, this call could be the last resort they had or the first. We would do best not to expect anything, although I insisted on leaving suddenly our allies are close. Whatever the situation, we'll deal with it. "_

A lump had formed in Ergons throat, all the worst-case scenarios running though his head, but he nodded and patted Saphiras nose gently. His eyes tracking the fast momentum of the incoming storm, "You know your going to have to fly in that, "Eragon chided. Trying to pull his mind from his own dark thoughts.

A sharp snort from Saphira made his lips twitch, turning he snugged the straps and leapt into the saddle. With a powerful thrust from her hind legs they were airborne; and to Ergons utter dismay they were headed straight towards the building storm.

"Saphira my heart, you do realize that you are flying straight towards the storm, do you not."

" _I think my dear Rider that it is time to remind you of who we are, no storm is powerful enough to fall us!"_

Eragon groaned and gripped onto Saphiras neck spikes for dear life as she plummeted headfirst into the storm.

/

Eragon was still absolutely drenched, scowling he glared at the back of Saphiras head as she relaxed on the wind currents.

" _Oh, stop being such a sour puss, you had just as much fun as I did in that storm."_

Eragon rolled his eyes and refused to answer, he had had fun, but there was no way he would admit it; it would only encourage her to fly threw deadly storms more often. Ignoring Saphira he looked around trying to establish their location, the storm had been humongous and although Saphira had an excellent sense of direction he still wanted to confirm where exactly they were. Pulling out a current map of the world and a compass Eragon set to work. It took him until sunset to determine that they were now flying towards Alagaesia from the West instead of the East. ' _Perfect!'_ He thought, now we can stop in Ceunon outside Du Weldenvarden before we fly straight into an unknown situation. Eragons smile turned into a long yawn, "Do you see a place to land for the night?"

" _No, I have not seen anything for quite awhile. I'll continue to fly until I see somewhere to land, you should sleep Little One, I'll wake you if I need you. "_

"Alright, good night Saph. Wake me, if you need me"

He pulled out a thick cloak to drape over himself, sleeping in the saddle was second nature to him now. Just before he drifted off, he touched Saphiras shoulder and let his Energy flow into her, hoping it would be enough to get her through the night.

/

Saphira felt her Riders energy come over her like a warm blanket, it had been quite some time since the two of them flew like this. She had missed it, the thrill of adventure and the heart pounding uncertainly. Her tail flicked in annoyance, the call from Firnen was unexpected and in her mind both needed and unwelcomed. Saphira had a thing or two to say to his rider; Arya had left Eragon heartbroken with the news of her taking a mate and as far as Saphira knew, there had been no mention of another male in any of Arya's previous communications with her rider. So, she had found it odd to just end it like she had. Eragons unwillingness to travel to Alagaesia made the issue infuriating to her, he seemed to think it was only natural for her to find someone closer to her, and as he admitted in his drunken state, better then him. Saphira swore that he was one of the densest creatures to ever roam the earth, and a good smack to the head was needed.

Eragon shivered slightly on her back, and she dipped lower to a warmer air current. Satisfied when Eragon sighed happily and snuggled closer into her. Heaving a giant sigh herself Saphira blew a soft torrent of smoke. Why did two legged creatures' complicate things so much, it drove her to madness. She flew in pondering silence until the soft light of dawn broke the horizon, and with it came a speck of land. ' _Finally!'_ Saphira thought, waking Eragon before they reached the island so he could brace himself for landing.

/

Eragon groaned in the saddle, twisting this way and that, trying to work out a kink that was forming in his back. "We have been flying for two weeks, we should have come up on Alagaesia days ago. I think we are lost."

" _We are NOT lost, you are just getting impatient and irritable."_

Eragon rolled his eyes at her; "Oh, and just what part of Alagaesia are we coming up to? By my calculations we should have landed in Ceunon days ago."

" _Just because you were not able to determine our position by looking at your map when we were flying over nothing but water does not surprize me. We are most likely flying over the Spine now."_

"The Spine?" Eragon looked over Saphiras shoulder into the white wispy clouds surrounding them. Saphira hummed in response and Eragon once again consulted his maps; "Do you think we could make it to Ceunon by tonight?"

" _Little One, no dragon flies faster then I."_

"Find a place to land a safe distance outside of town," Eragon murmured softly patting her side, "from there let us split up. You can rest and then continue to Firnen in the morning. I'll disguise us so we will not be recognised, and I will see what kind of information I can find in town. Once you have spoken to Firnen come back to get me."

" _I don't like leaving you in towns alone, it always seemed to end in trouble before."_ Saphira mused.

Eragon chuckled, "I'll be careful." He paused before adding "I am also quite a bit older then back then."

Saphira hummed in agreement but Eragon knew she was nervous to leave him. He did not know how to ease her worry, trouble did indeed always seem to find him. Eragon decided to work on their disguises; Saphiras was easy enough. All he needed to do was make her smaller so she seemed younger and lighten the blue of her scales. For himself Eragon paused, thinking. A small smiled tugged the corners of his mouth upwards, ' _Yes'_ he thought. That disguise would be perfect.


End file.
